Bear Bonding
by Kid9535
Summary: Summary: 7 year old Daisuke meets Riku and Satoshi the night he retrieves Riku’s stuffed bear. I was planning something different for the sequel to Great Expectations but someone told me to do it in Daisuke's point of view. My tenses are wacked though.


A/N: Someone wanted me to write something in Daisuke's point of view, well, this is the closest I could get, I was planning more of a sequel to my earlier version as another Satoshi fiction because he's a little easier to express, but this will have to suffice. Hope it's okay.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. N. Angel

Summary: 7 year old Daisuke meets Riku and Satoshi the night he retrieves Riku's stuffed bear.

Bear Bonding

He hears a soft pattering of footsteps.

He sneaks a peak out of the corner of his eye and spots the girl advancing towards the house.

He watches slightly amused, yet never ceasing on his attempts to scale the gate as her eyes widen, obviously surprised to see him.

He decides not to speak with her, lest she accuse him of being a busybody.

Not that there was anything incorrect about that anyway, he thought wryly, after all, it was past midnight, and he was frantically trying to climb up a tall metal gate which was highly impossible, considering his height, and this was all to retrieve a bear-shaped plush toy.

He almost let out an audible sigh.

Finally, he decides to take a more drastic approach.

As he retreats a few paces from the gate, he turns and pauses for a moment to catch his breath.

Suddenly he dashes forward at breakneck speed. This was a chance for him to test out all that training he had done so far. He had asked what that training was for, but it was always brushed off with a simple, 'You'll understand when you get older.'

He frowns slightly as he neared the tall gate.

With pure concentration displayed on his face, he lunged himself over the gate and landed neatly on the other side in a crouched position.

With that, he swiftly stood and moment a moment's hesitation, he dashed towards the towering mansion.

As he snuck onto a balcony, he proceeds to open the window, only to be stopped by a young boy of his age.

Emotionless eyes are shielded behind the moonlight reflecting off a pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose.

With an indifferent attitude Daisuke did not think was possible for a person to completely master, a question was posed.

'What do you want?'

The answer was simple.

'To get back a teddy bear for a friend.'

The boy turned on his heel and reentered the room.

He turned back for a spilt second; moonlight glinted off his blue hair, and motioned for the red-headed lad to follow.

The boy obeyed and stepped into the room, only to be greeted by thousands and thousands of books shelved in neat rows on what looked like a few hundred bookcases.

He gaped in awe.

Only to be snapped out of his daze by a certain brown plush toy thrust into his arms.

As he stared down, he recognized it as the objective of his mission.

He began to thank the boy only to be met by a cold glare and a polite suggestion to take his leave.

Daisuke decided that it was best that he do just that and quickly made his exit.

Meanwhile, the boy turned back to his painting and raised his paintbrush to create another stroke on the canvas, a fine crown of crimson spikes appeared on the once blank canvas and a figure began to take form.

The same crown of red spikes were now bouncing as the boy cleared the gate once more, handed the bear to the girl and left with a warning for her to run.

The girl stood there, her gaze shifted from the fast disappearing figure slowly dissipating into the night sky, to the mansion the boy had just emerged from.

She brought the bear up to her face and inspected it.

It was not in the least bit damaged.

She smiled contently and cuddled it, momentarily driving away all mind-boggling questions about the retrieval out of her mind. She paused as an abstract scent struck her, she sniffed her stuffed toy once more to confirm it. It was the faint smell of canvas, leather and silk. It smelt like someone had placed her bear on a bed next to a library and painted a picture of it.

She wrinkled her nose as she started off home.

Pale blue eyes watched as she took her leave, an expressionless face turned back to his desk where he had placed his latest works, a childish grin smiled back at him with squinted eyes, on top perched a crimson crown of fiery red.

Beside the painting was another one similar in size only this time, unseen light glinted off beady blackness while a threadlike smile never wavered under the protruding upper face which ended off at a depression just before the two shimmering beads. The ears are perched on top of the head instead of on either side of the face in contrast to the grinning boy beside it.

A heavy sigh is heard.

The springs make a metallic sound caused by pressure induced friction.

A hand runs through pure blue locks.

Emotionless eyes dart about the room and finally close into peaceful rest.

He dreams of brown innocence mixed with 7 year old naivety, soulless eyes and crimson spikes.

The End

A/N: Actually, now that I think of it, I think Bear Bonding sounds a bit fluffy. Oh and just to let you guys know, this is NOT a Satoshi x Daisuke fiction. No pairings!

Please review and inform me of any mistakes.


End file.
